The Key
by padfootluva
Summary: Dumbledore tries to get one step ahead of Voldermort, using the legendary key to vanish all evil for good (it sounds great!) Thing is... the Key happens to be a teenage girl who is pure evil herself. Not pure Mary Sue, pure Evil...


"Has he figured it out yet?" 

Dumbledore looked up to see Severus Snape standing in his doorway, wearing a scowl. Hatred swarmed in his cold eyes, but it didn't surprise Dumbledore. Snape always had that look when he spoke of Sirius; it was unavoidable.

"Oh, hello Severus," Dumbledore greeted, smiling up at the man. "What brings you here this fine evening?"

"Has he figured it out?" Snape repeated, walking into Dumbledore's office.

"Who ever could you be talking about, Severus?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"Don't toy with me, Albus. I need to know if he-"

"He who?"

"Him, Albus, Him."

"There is no need for pronouns. I would like it if you used his name, it's the first step to getting you two on speaking terms."

"That is a step I'd rather not take, Headmaster." Severus said softly. 

"Ah, but it is not what you want that is important. It's in fact, what I want that matters." Dumbledore sighed, his blue eyes twinkling. Severus glanced at him.

"I'm kidding, of course." Dumbledore smiled, standing up. "Please, Severus, sit down. Am I right to believe that you have some questions that need to be answered?"

Snape nodded, as he sat down in one of the mauve chairs in front of Albus' desk.

"Yes, that riddle, from the Book of Malencesto. Has he figured it out yet?" 

Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs, looking strait up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Has _Sirius _figured out the riddle yet?" He said through gritted teeth. "Because he said he'd be able to figure it out by now, and it's quite important we get the Key before Voldermort catches on to our plans. And getting her will take a few weeks, if not a month. We can't spare much more time, and I'm not sure if I believe Black is capable of meeting the deadline."

"Actually, I have set up a meeting with Sirius today. It seems that he has the riddle almost mastered. A few more hours and we've got ourselves the answer."

Snape snorted.

"Highly doubt it. Black couldn't figure out the word search on the back of a Kid's Menu, let alone the most pondered riddle in the wizarding world…"

"Har har, extremely comical, grease vat. Actually, I hate to prove you wrong, but Albus speaks the truth. I did figure out the riddle, because I'm smart. Gasp, doesn't it surprise us all? " Came the cool voice of Sirius Black. He was leaning nonchalantly against a stone gargoyle, the entrance of Dumbledore's office. "Hello, Dumbledore, am I late?"

"No later than I expected, Sirius." Dumbledore smiled. "Good to see you again, and even better to hear you solved the Book of Malencesto."

Sirius frowned.

"Actually, I didn't." Sirius admitted. "I lied."

Snape opened his mouth to release some scornful remark but was interrupted by a certain animagi.

"Shut it, Snape. I've almost got it. Just a few more versus, two or three… or seven." Sirius muttered.

"Bravo." Snape said dryly. "No, really Black. You're a genuine prodigy."

"No, he's done better than most." Dumbledore sighed. "Better than I could do, all right let's hear what you've pieced together, Sirius."

"Yes, lets." Snape said, in mock excitement. 

Sirius shot a glare at Snape, and looked to Dumbledore.

"Can't you lock him up or something?"

"Lock me up." Snape echoed. "Ten galleons to anyone who can find the irony in that statement."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"Leave him alone, Severus. This is not the time, nor the place." Albus warned. There was no sarcasm or venom in his voice, but you could tell by his eyes that Dumbledore meant his words; and Snape was not one to go against Albus Dumbledore's orders. Hell, not even Voldermort was.

"Right, sorry headmaster." Snape mumbled, giving Sirius a look that distinctly said: 'I'll deal with you later.' 

"Now, Sirius, come in and sit. Actually, Severus, your time couldn't have been more perfect. Perhaps you can lend us a hand with solving this."

"I don't really need much help," Sirius said hurriedly. It was hell just to think about the ridicule Snape would supply him with if that grease monkey figured out who the Key was before Sirius. 

"Nonsense! One could never have too much assistance! Sirius, read the problem out loud, and we'll see what we can do."

"Er… yeah okay." Sirius said, fishing in his pockets for a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper carefully, and placed it on Dumbledore's desk.

"_One who means nothing, means everything. The one without any power, has the ultimate power. Cold, unwanted, and temper of flames. The Key to vanishing he who not be named_."

Sirius chuckled from his chair. "Hey, that rhymes. This Malencesto bloke knew how to write poetry, eh?"

"Things rhyme all the time." Snape hissed, then realized what he said. "No, that wasn't meant to rhyme…"

Dumbledore shook his head, his mouth twitched in a smile.

"Continue, Sirius."

"Right, well. The riddle says, cold unwanted and temper of flames, yadda yadda…" Sirius scanned the paper quickly. "Ah, yes here I was." 

"_Found in the unknown world, hidden amongst those who are weak and helpless._"

Sirius looked up from the paper. "I think that's referring to muggles. I mean, Lord knows they're pathetic. But why would the Key be a muggle? It doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps you should keep reading, convict." Snape suggested coldly.

"Back off." Sirius cautioned. "I'm innocent. I didn't bloody kill best friend and his wife. I'm getting fu-"

"Again, not the time nor the place." 

"Right, read." Sirius told himself.

"_Be cautious with this one, the Key could turn on you and open the wrong door. Find her before she finds you. Confused, you may resemble her enemy, and enemies may resemble her friends. Get the Key."_

The Key. A legend, some say. A myth found only in the book of Malencesto, where it insists that there is such a person that is more powerful than evil. Perhaps, even more powerful then Good. Being more powerful then evil, the Key is the only thing that has the capability of destroying it forever. The Key also unfortunately has power to kill the good side. It all depends on her decision, who she believes, is more important to the world. During the rein of the Dark Lord, people began to think it necessary to find the Key before Voldermort got her on his side. All magical people turned the world upside down, searching for the one who has the ultimate power. The search continued for years, looking in every country, every world, everywhere really. Then, a miracle happened. An infant, named Harry Potter did something thought impossible. He made 'he who must not be named' disappear. But it was impossible to kill Voldermort, unless, of course, the murderer was the Key. 

But Harry Potter could not be the Key, for the book of Malencesto hints that the true one is in fact female. Harry Potter wasn't female (unless he was hiding something) and so, Harry Potter was not the key. But who was? It didn't seem to matter anymore. Voldermort was gone without her help, so obviously she wasn't as special as the book of Malencesto made her out to be. Vanishing Voldermort was, after all, the only thing she was good for. Or so they thought.

Dumbledore knew better. He had studied the book of Malencesto for many years when he was young, and he knew it never lied. The book had predicted Voldermort's era before Tom Riddle was even born, the book had told about Harry Potter, and it even warned the world about Voldermort's return. But nobody cared to pay attention to the book, no one, but Dumbledore. If the book of Malencesto suggested he find the Key, he simply would.

"What have you figured out, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked kindly. 

Sirius was silent for a moment.

"Not much. I have theories on each verse, but who knows if I'm right or not. The ideas sound good to me, but I suppose they have to. I really have no idea if I'm right or not."

"Afraid you're going to screw something up again, Black?" Snape said dangerously. "Afraid that you'll trust the wrong person, and be responsible for another loved ones death?"

It felt as though Sirius' heart was torn out of his chest, shoved back in, ripped out once again, placed harshly back in, repeating like such until Sirius' heart was permanently separated from his body, and lemon juice was sprinkled over his wound. It was a statement that hurt Sirius, but he wasn't about to let it show. 

"I thought you didn't believe my story." Sirius whispered harshly.

"I don't."

"Why," Dumbledore interrupted. "Don't we try to figure the riddle out, hmm? Sirius, who do you reckon is the Key?"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Well, after finding the book of Malencesto, recognizing it's text to be an ancient language that branched off from Latin, translating the book into Latin, translating the Latin into English, than rearranging the letters in the correct order, and then doing the same with the words, paragraphs and verses, I ended up with the statement I just read. Hopefully, you can understand what took me so long. The task Dumbledore gave me was long, complex, and burdensome, not to mention bloody annoying. But I did it. And I hope you don't mind me saying that I think Dumbledore picked the right man for the job. Wouldn't you say so, Severus?" Sirius commented slyly, his dark blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"I think," Severus responded placidly. "That Dumbledore picked you for the job, Black, because you're worthless everywhere else. What could you po-"

"I think I picked Sirius," Dumbledore interrupted once again. "Because I trust him to do his best. And at the moment, his best doesn't fall short of excellent."

Snape muttered something under his breath, but luckily, Albus' hearing wasn't what it used to be and the headmaster didn't happen to pick up Snape's little remark.

"So, Sirius, you said that you think the Key might be a muggle. A good idea, yes, but it doesn't quite make sense. Muggles, generally, don't have any powers whatsoever, therefore, that probably rules out the Key being muggle as the book clearly states she has the ultimate power. Am I correct?" Dumbledore voiced softly, smiling slightly.

"You're up to something." Sirius realized, raising his eyebrows. "You know something that we don't, but you want us to figure it out for ourselves. You know who the key is, don't you?" Satisfied, Sirius lay back on chair, as if to say 'I have made a brilliant discovery, and I should receive the Nobel Prize.'

"Dear me, am I that easy to read?" Dumbledore asked happily, looking down from his glasses.

"You know who the Key is?" Snape asked, too shocked to disguise the astonishment in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled.

"No, no. But I do know a bit more about her than you would think. A muggle, Sirius says. The Key's a muggle." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Can we be sure? Yes, a brilliant thought that she would live in the muggle world, but does the book of Malencesto ever suggest that she's an actual muggle? Surely a witch can live in the unknown world amongst the weak and helpless people without actually being one of them. It's a case that has been seen many times, and it's the case with the Key. Or so Sirius thinks, right?"

"Exactly what I said," Sirius agreed, while inwardly shocked at Dumbledore's talent to see the obvious. 

"First off, No, Black, it's not. And second of all, our discovery doesn't do us much good. As you just said, headmaster, a numerous amount of witches live in the muggle world. What are we going to do, stride up to random women on the street and say, 'Oh, hello, wonderful morning isn't it? Sorry to bother you at the moment, but you wouldn't happen to be the all-powerful Key would you? No? You're not? Right, well, do you know where we can find the Key? Next-door to the flying pig? Thank you, ever so much.' May I remind you both that most people think the Key to be right up they're with Saint Nicholas and that disgusting little bunny rabbit that hops around and gives candy on Easter, most people think the Key is not real. To start a publicized search for the Key would be suicide. We'll end up in Saint Mungos, Headmaster, if we let people know what we're up to."

"Who said people are going to find out we're looking for the Key?" Sirius asked. He sighed disappointingly. "Snape, you always seem to assume things before you know the facts, quite a horrid habit if you ask me."

"Quite an essential habit, Black. I pride myself if in my accusations. If nobody asked questions, every criminal would get away with out punishment, every death eater would still be out there killing the innocent. I don't think its appropriate for _you_ to be lecturing me when-"

"When I'm completely right? I never said anything was wrong with asking questions, I said it was wrong when you accused someone without knowing the facts. Again, Snape, you were so quick to assume the worst."

Snape gave one of his famous death glares to Sirius, stating simply, "I hate you."

"I hate you," Snape followed up, with one of his less witty coments. "I hope you know that."

"Oh, I know." Sirius assured him. "I may not have been able to figure out the whole Key thing yet, but I'm not bloody retarded."

"Ah, good point Sirius!" Albus cried happily.

"What, that I'm not retarded?" Sirius asked surprised. 

Albus frowned slightly.

"No, not that, Sirius. The fact that you mentioned the Key. The reason you're here is to figure out the puzzle, not to start a battle with Severus, as entertaining that may be. So please, would you two cast your differences behind you for a moment, and seriously think for a moment." He spoke in his stern voice, the voice that always reminded you of your mother saying "I'm disappointed in you," or "Please, I don't want to discuss this, go to your room." It was a scary gift that man possessed.

The two men nodded reluctantly, and turned towards Albus.

"So we think the Key's living in the muggle world, do we?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I believe that to be the truth, it was an excellent idea of Sirius'."

"But it hardly helps us, there are millions of witches in the muggle world, it doesn't narrow the fields down terribly well. We are not done with dissecting the book."

"Obviously," Sirius said coolly. "So onto business. I have but one question Albus, you said the Key could not possibly be muggle, but it says the one without power, has the ultimate power, how can the Key be a witch when she has no powers?"

"You should be familiar with the term squib, Black. Your so called friend, the one that you killed was practically a squib himself."

"That's a false piece of information, Snape. I would never call Petigrew a friend, not anymore anyhow. And the Key can't be a squib; she has the ultimate power. Squibs don't have any powers, not even the ultimate one."

Albus Dumbledore nodded serenely, being careful that he didn't interrupt any break through from Sirius or Severus.

"So the Key's not a squib, not a witch, nor a muggle? Seems to me that this book is contradicting itself. Perhaps it wasn't translated correctly."

"Or perhaps we aren't thinking hard enough, you slimy git."

Dumbledore shot an amused glance towards Sirius.

"A slimy git who has my deep and utmost respect." Sirius added sincerely.

"Thank you, I'll cherish your words forever." Snape voiced silkily.

"How do you men get off subject so easily?" Dumbledore asked, smiling ever so slightly.

"It's a gift from Heaven." Sirius sighed, placing his hand over his heart justly.

"More like a gift from Hell," Snape muttered to himself.

"Wherever it may be from, its not helping us very much, is it?"

"Sorry. But as I was saying before Snape said some sarcastic remark and I called him a grease monkey-"

"Slimy git, actually." Snape corrected knowledgeably.

"Oh sorry, as I was saying before Snape said some sarcastic remark, and I called him slimy git, this Key has some rare magic. We talk as though there are only two categories this Key could fall under, witch or muggle. But for all we know this Key could be a... goblin or something."

Snape shook his head.

"She could be, but no. Goblins and all those sorts of creatures usually can't carry much magic… let alone powerful magic. How many other types of magical humans are there besides witches, Headmaster?" Snape questioned.

"Quite a few, but before I get into them, I would like to congratulate you two for having a mature conversation without spitting some evil remark at one another. Now, with that over with, magical humans come in numbers. There are Psychics, Fate Goddesses, Fuerellas… there are only two of them in the muggle world, Shedevils, they're not to be messed with, fairies-"

"I thought fairies were those little creatures Hogwarts used to bring in the Great Hall during Christmastime. How's that human powers? " Sirius asked.

"There are two different types of fairies, aren't there? The festival fairies you are familiar with and human fairies who have powers to make objects float in midair. But I don't believe the Key to be a fairy."

"And the others?" Snape inquired. "Fate Goddesses, Fuerellas? I'm familiar with Physics, and unlike Sirius, I knew what fairies were, but what in heavens name is Fate Goddess?"

"Fate Goddesses, are woman who can change love ones fates, and can reverse the fate of enemies and Fuerellas are more commonly known as Friends of Fire, there the people who can summon fire from there hands, and walk through flames. Now-"

"Wait, hold on… flames?" Sirius' blue eyes scanned his copy of the puzzle. "Flames?"

"Yes, flames. Fuerellas can walk through, produce, and repel flames… why?"

Sirius grinned, handing the translated Book of Malencesto to Albus.

"Read that, the part right there… then show it to Snape." It looked as though Sirius could tear of his clothes and run down the street nude in celebration.

"Do you know what this means?" Sirius asked excitedly, when Snape looked up from the paper.

"It means," Snape said quietly. "We know who the Key is."

~*~

The rain fell down the window gracefully, leaving behind transparent streaks. Ariadne traced her finger down the path of a raindrop, watching the outside with longing eyes. She sighed, turning her back to the window. It was too depressing to see the outside world when she knew it would never be hers, she would never be able to enjoy it the way normal people could. 

"Five minutes till closing time!" Ruby cried, breaking Ariadne's train of thought. Ruby was the owner of The Midnight Rock Café, a small dinner in downtown London. She was a vociferous, overbearing woman who spent all her life pretending she could cook which in truth, she couldn't. That's why Ruby hired Ariadne in the first place, to spare (and keep) all the Midnight Rock's customers, and actually serve decent food that didn't grow living organisms. Though Ariadne was young, and hadn't experienced much of life yet, she certainly had experienced enough of the world to know how to cook, and how to do so properly, and quite frankly, ingeniously. She had a special flare with seasonings and meats, and creating food that was quite bluntly to die for. It was an extremely good thing Ariadne possessed that gift, otherwise she would probably still be cold and homeless on the streets, struggling to keep herself alive. That was all behind her now though, as everyone's past is. She no longer had to think about her old life, the one in which her parents abandoned her to suffer, where her parents just died so selfishly without her consent. They didn't even think what there death would do to Ariadne, and she could never forgive them for that. Her parents didn't have to go and get themselves murdered, but they did, and that was simply the reason Ariadne hated them. They were dead. Of course she knew this was selfish and unreasonable, but that didn't matter. She had no one to teach her that was wrong except herself, and Ruby. Neither of the two could teach Ariadne manners, simply because neither or the two had the skills of manners to teach. 

There was a hard, thundering knock on the door, and Ariadne shot up in surprise. She looked at Ruby curiously, who just shrugged, and went to open the door for the visitor.

"Who the hell would want to be here this late?" Ariadne asked harshly, as Ruby crossed the room.

"Tourists, I suppose. People who were away all day and could only find time to satisfy their hunger at ten o'clock at night."

"We're closed, though. Why let them in? Its there own fault there late and there's no way I'm going to start cooking for them after hours whe-"

"Ari, please." Ruby snapped, rolling her eyes. "It's the simple act of opening a door, cant you let at least one thing go without criticizing the world?"

"I wasn't criticizing." Ariadne replied. "I was just…"

"Criticizing." Ruby finished for her, as she pulled the door open. The rain found its way into the door path, and the moonlight shone on the mysterious visitor, creating the silhouette of a man. "I'm sorry," she told the figure outside, without a single glance. "But we're closed n-"

"I'm not here to eat," The visitor replied. His voice was coarse, yet soothing. A combination you rarely met, but once you did but you couldn't help but be hypnotized by the admirable sound. "I'm here to see the girl. Is she here?"

"The girl?" Ruby repeated. "Well, I wouldn't know. Could you elaborate a bit on the identification of this girl?" She looked up to see the man behind the uncommon voice. Even when he was hidden by the dark cloak he wore and the lack of light outside, he looked familiar. Not childhood friend familiar, but a vague, blurry around the edges dream, familiar. Hardly noticeable, but just enough for it to bother Ruby in the back of her mind.

"Do I know you?" Ruby asked, as the man entered the restaurant.

"I hope not, because I don't remember you at all." The dark man answered.

"Right, right." Ruby agreed, as she closed the door behind him. "Now, you're here for… the girl?"

The man grinned.

"Yes. I know her name though, to make it easier for you."

"Ah, thank you." Ruby answered dryly. "And this name is?"

The man drew a piece of paper from his pocket, and scanned it quickly.

"Fitcher. Airnayda? Or how ever you pronounce that name… Ari…Air… er, Fitcher. Her last name's Fitcher. I'm here to see her."

"And who would you be?" Ruby inquired, her sharp eyes scanning the man. Dark, handsome and mysterious. The type of man you had to look out for in Downtown London. It was those men who would trick you, force you to trust them while they pretend to be your friend, to be on your side, and once your drawn close to them… they betray you. Dangerous, he was. And she could tell this by one simple glimpse.

"Who am I?" He repeated, uncertain. "That's a good question…"

"I thought so, yes," Ruby agreed, her brown eyes becoming alert.

"I'm Frank Lawrence," he answered quickly. "I'm a reporter for a local newspaper. I was sent here to interview your cook, Fitcher. She seems to have quite a bit of talent, and we would like to know where she learned it all. All it will take is a quick interview, just to meet the star chef, eh?"

"And you picked ten o'clock at night to interview her, why, Mr. Lawrence?"

He frowned slightly.

"Because," He started. "I knew she worked all day, and I didn't want to disturb her while she was cooking up a bloody storm. A reasonable explanation, no?"

"She does have breaks, you know." Ruby breathed. "I don't put her to labor seventeen hours straight. I do give her a breather."

"I realize this, yes, but I didn't know when these breaks were." Mr. Lawrence replied, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Then you should have called in advance, any good reporter would have done so."

"Can I just talk to Ms. Fitcher?" Frank asked harshly. 

Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Please," He added, in a softer tone.

"What do I care? I'm not her mother," Ruby laughed bitterly. Frank groaned slightly, and he shifted his attention towards Ariadne, who had stayed in the corner of the kitchen the past few minutes, watching Mr. Lawrence carefully. 

"Are you Fitcher then?" He asked, nodding towards Ariadne. "You're…young. How old are you, eight, nine?"

"Fifteen, actually."

"Right." Frank replied shortly. "Are you sure you're Ms. Fitcher?"

"Ariadne, if you would." She said icily. 

"Right, are you sure you're Ariadne?"

"No. I just told you I was for laughs," Ariadne drawled sarcastically. 

"Right, stupid question," He agreed, then turned to Ruby importantly. "Could I have a moment alone?"

"Oh of course, come along, Ari, he needs his space…"

"No, I meant with Ms. Fitcher, actually. Just for the interview."

"Oh!" Ruby cried, her eyes carrying a hint of amusement. "Please, be more specific next time. As a writer, you should know, the more facts, the better." She laughed her famous bitter laugh, and left the room to Ariadne and Mr. Lawrence.

"Who are you really?" Ariadne demanded, her eyes growing suspicious.

"Who are _you_ really?" He asked, sitting down on a wooden chair.

"Exactly who you think I am, Ariadne Fitcher." She answered coldly, her face keeping a dangerous look. 

"Yes, but is there more to your name? Is there more to you?" 

"Obviously. Nobody is just there name and nothing else."

"Yes, agreed." He nodded. "But you are much more than your name. I'm not going to pretend I don't know who you are, and what powers you hold. You're one of the two Fuerellas to ever live in the muggle world, the other being your father who is now… well… gone, I suppose. You have a certain magic with fire, you can summon it, walk through it, command it. Fire is your one true friend; hence your kinds nickname "Friends of Fire." Am I right?"

Ariadne blinked, her face bearing a solemn and stubborn look.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Mr. Lawernce, but if you're suggesting, that I'm some sort of… witch, I can tell you right now…"

Frank gave out a hollow laugh.

"Witch? Hardly. You're a Fuerrella, and there's no point in hiding it."

"Oh, am I? Well, you don't know anything until you prove it."

Franks blue eyes danced. He drew a slender stick from his dark robes, and showed it to Ariadne gracefully. He muttered a few words, which seemed to be nonsense to Ariadne, and a horrific but magnificent flame shot out of the wood. It flew towards the direction of Ariadne, threatening her life. There was no hesitation. Quick as a blink of an eye, Ariadne caught the flame as a young boy would catch a baseball, and absorbed the fire into her hand. She looked up at Frank, and shook her head.

"You bastard, you tricked me."

"Please," Frank laughed. "All I did was shoot a flame towards you. Hardly a trick."

Ariadne let out a sigh.

"You mustn't tell anyone about me. I don't want scientists to put me in a tube to be tested, and I don't want to stop living my life normally. The whole fire thing is a bit of a hassle, but I don't like to let it get in my way. It's not a big thing, I just use my powers for my cooking, nothing else."

"Does it look like I care? Look, this fire magic you possess is a big thing, and I don't think you should live your life neglecting a power that could change the history of the world." Frank looked up to see Ariadne watching him, confused.

"I know," Frank sighed. "It doesn't make any sense. Which is why I'm here." He hesitated for a moment. "Look, now that you're honest with me, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not Frank Lawrence." 

"Shall I act shocked?" Ariadne's ice voice asked.

The man (who cant be identified as Frank, anymore) laughed, and shook his head.

"No, you won't have to act once I tell you who I am. I'm…" He took the hood of his cape from his head gingerly. "Sirius Black."

Ariadne let out a laugh.

"No you're not."

Sirius looked nervously around the room.

"Er… yes, I am." He stated slowly.

Ariadne shook her head.

"You expect me to believe that you're Sirius Black? The convict, Sirius Black? The bloody murderer, Sirius Black? The, well, to speak the truth, unattractive Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and no. I'm not unattractive."

"Well, yes, not anymore, but surely you've seen the picture of you on the telly. You looked like one of the un-dead or something."

"Thank you so." Sirius said hotly. "I'm so glad you feel this way. But I was never unattractive."

"Yes, you really were," Ariadne said sadly. "But then again, you're not really Sirius Black."

"Yes, I am." Sirius insisted, standing up from the chair he previously sat on. 

"Yes, and how can you verify this?

"Well how can you verify that you're Ariadne Fitcher?"

"Well… I suppose I cant, but-"

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, suppose I believed you were Sirius Black, why are you here visiting me when you should be in hiding?" There was a quick pause. "Oh god, you're going to fucking kill me." Ariadne backed up from Sirius cautiously. "Get away, you bloody bastard. Get away! Ruby! Ruby! It's Black! It's Sirius Black, he's going to k-"

Sirius pounced on Ariadne, covering her mouth with his callused hand.

"Shut up! I'm not here to bloody kill you."

Ariadne pried his hand off with force.

"You're not, are you? Then what are you here for?"

"To give you this, actually." He handed her a stained envelope, with a red wax seal on the back. Her name was written in purple looped letters:

Ariadne L. Fitcher

Basement of

The Midnight Rock Café

276 Barnish Avenue

London, England

"What is it? Am I going to open it to find it's covered in poisonous gasses?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Sirius smiled. "It's a letter from my boss..."

"Boss? Like a Mob boss, perhaps? Do you belong to a mob, as well Black?"

"No. Not a Mob Boss, a boss, boss. Albus Dumbledore, actually. You might know him."

"Might I?" Ariadne asked, inspecting the letter. "Very well, you gave me the letter. You can leave now."

Sirius shook his head.

"Not that easy. I have to take you to Albus…"

"Oh, as in you have to travel with me? As in I have to travel with you? As in…"

"Save your breath, Fitcher, you don't have to travel with me far. "

"I'm not traveling three feet with you, Black. First off, you're England's most wanted. Second, you belong to a Mob. Third, the only way you could become more attractive in such a short amount of time is to have plastic surgery, and to have plastic surgery, you have to have bad self-esteem. I don't travel with people who lack confidence."

"Plastic Surgery? _What?_ I cut my bloody hair and got some sun while hiding in the tropics and you say plastic bloody surgery? Ha. No." Sirius growled.

"But you're eyes are much more alive. You're so much more handsome than in your wanted posters. It has to be plastic surgery."

"No," Sirius spat. "It really doesn't. I mean, Yes, I'm flattered that you find me handsome and all… but I didn't get plastic surgery. How could I? As you said, I'm England's most Wanted, it's impossible for me to get a bloody cup of tea, let alone a whole surgery."

"If you could find a way to escape Azkaban, you could find a way to get plastic surgery."

"I'm not even going to argue with that, you mind deprived… kid. Just read the bloody letter, eh?"

Ariadne looked at Sirius cautiously then looked at the letter.

"And it's from Dumbledore then? Isn't he the headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"You know about Hogwarts?" Sirius cried. "Thank god! I thought I would have to explain all about witches and wizards to you, and I really didn't want to do that, did I?"

"Well, I'm not a bloody prat, I know about Hogwarts."

"How?" Sirius demanded. "You've lived in the muggle world all your life, and you were two when your parents died… who told you?"

"I don't actually know," Ariadne admitted. "But the point is I do know about wizards and such, and that's all that matters. Isn't it? Plastic surgery man."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Stop it would you!" He snarled. 

Ariadne smirked evilly, and tore the letter.

"Right, I have a letter to read."

She unfolded the contents of the envelope discreetly, and her eyes following the words:

__

Dear Ms. Fitcher,

I am not certain if you are aware of the troubles the wizarding world is facing, nor am I sure if you know the role you're going to play with these troubles. You, Ariadne Fitcher, are the legendary Key from the book of Malencesto, as surprising and mendacious as that may sound. There are not enough sheets of paper in the universe to explain how vitally important your skills as a Fuerrella are to the world right now. With this in mind, and realizing these skills are not structured yet, I ask of you, I beg of you, to come down to Hogwarts and to let us mold your skills. I realize I sound assertive, and I realize you have no ways to pay for Hogwarts education, but please, all I ask of you is to come to Hogwarts, free of charge, and learn. A scholarship, we can call it. You will enter Hogwarts as a fourth year, but if it becomes either too advanced or simple, we can easily move you to where it's appropriate. This is a poorly written letter, I understand, and I don't explain anything. This is why I sent the letter with Sirius instead of a normal owl, so he can answer all questions. And before you ask, I trust Sirius. I believe him to be innocent, and I know you will be safe in his care. I trust I will see you soon. Once you arrive at Hogwarts, I will help you find a place to stay for the remainder or the summer; I think a room is available at one of the professor's house. Please, don't refrain from asking Sirius any questions. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore. 

Ariadne looked up from Sirius.

"So what's this letter saying?" She demanded, her green eyes trying to disguise the fear they carried.

Sirius shrugged.

"You think I read it?"

"Well, Dumbledore wrote that you could answer any of my questions, so I assumed you read the actually letter. I must have expecting to much from you though, you probably can't even read."

"That's right, I can't read because I'm a uneducated moron. I can read, Ariadne, perfectly fine. I didn't spend my whole life in Azkaban, you know, just twelve years."

Ariadne shook her head, and handed Sirius the letter.

"Than use your amazing reading skills to my advantage and take a look at this."

Sirius ripped the letter out of Ariadne's hand forcefully, and read what Dumbledore had to say.

"Well, it seems to me," Sirius started. "That this letter is stating the fact that you're the key of Malencesto… do you know what that is?"

"What do you take me for, a prisoner that has been in captivity for twelve years? I indeed know what the Key of Malencesto is, and that's why it's impossible for me to be the Key, that's too freaky."

Sirius scanned the letter once more.

"Well, you asked me what the letter was saying, and I told you. Like it or not, Believe it or not, you're the Key."

Ariadne shook her head, a strand of her wavy blonde hair falling from her tight ponytail.

"No I'm not, Black. Don't lie, it's a horrid habit that will get you in trouble some day… or has it already gotten you in trouble? I suppose it has, eh, Black?"

Sirius smiled slightly.

"Perhaps it's necessary for me to quote a sentence from Dumbledore's letter, eh, Ariadne? He clearly says 'I trust Sirius. I believe him to be innocent, and I know you will be safe in his care.'" Sirius laughed. "Now that Dumbledore, he is a very intelligent man."

"Not intelligent enough to know your secret about plastic surgery."

Sirius rolled his eyes, as he gave Ariadne her letter back. She took it, but looked up at Sirius with curiosity.

"Um… Sirius?" She asked. "The part about Hogwarts, did I read correctly? Am I… going to the school, then?"

Sirius' lips twitched into a smile as he nodded.

"Yes, you're going. That's a good thing, right?"

Ariadne looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure if I can tell quite yet. I don't believe myself to be the Key, and I don't think its fair that Dumbledore's letting me go to his school of witchcraft and wizardry when really I'm no witch. I'm a Fuerrella, yes, but my kind has never gone to school because of it, and I've never even touched a wand in my life… and…" She stopped, realizing she was letting herself get emotional, a action she liked to avoid as much as possible.

"And you'll be just fine," Sirius assured her, his eyes softening. "Everyone's nervous when they start a new, fresh life, and it's understandable. I know I was bloody scared when I first went to Hogwarts, but it ended out okay. The highlights of my life occurred at that school. And, you are the key, girl, so get used to it."

Ariadne shook her head, and smirked.

"You mean I have the power to kill Voldermort? Even though he's already dead? Oh the powers I hold." Ariadne's voice dripping in sarcasm.

Sirius laughed vacantly, and turned to Ariadne.

"So you're one to believe that Voldermort is dead? For Good? You don't believe he could ever come back, then?"

"Well, I don't know how well your memory is but I'm pretty sure you remember that Harry Potter killed Voldermort fourteen years ago, and he hasn't come back to date…"

Sirius shook his head.

"Silly, ignorant girl. Just because you haven't heard of Voldermort's return doesn't mean it hasn't happened. He isn't dead, Ariadne, just to warn you. I heard things when I was in Azkaban, things that would haunt your very dreams. He has plans to come back, plans to massacre society as we know it, and that, believe me, is putting it lightly. Voldermort has already begun by killing the innocent, and gathering old followers. He's more powerful than he's ever been. He's already lived one life, and now is prepared to live a second, but with more power. Mistakes make you stronger, and now he's fixing his mistakes, making up for his foolery. I'm not telling you this to alarm you, I'm telling this to prepare you. How important you are to all of us is unfathomable, and I'm even not going to tell you the extent of how much power you hold only because I know what that can do to the innocent."

"What are you saying?" Ariadne spat. 

Sirius took a breath.

"I'm saying: Silly, ignorant girl. Just because you haven't heard of Voldermort's ret-"

"No, I got that part, thanks." Ariadne said, rolling her eyes. "I just…" Ariadne shook her head. "No, I don't even understand what I don't understand. I have no bloody idea what you are hinting at. If I were the key, don't you think I would notice? Don't you think I would have some… urge every now and then to go off and kill someone, to vanish all evil or whatever the Key supposedly can do. How could Dumbledore even think I'm the Key when I'm so clearly… not."

"And why is that? Why can't you be the Key? No really, Ariadne, I'm curious to know, what sets you apart from the Key?"

"Well, first of all, I'm young. How can the future of the world rest on a fifteen-year-old girl? That's just pathetic. And…" There was a quick pause as Ariadne tried to think of more explanations for her false identity. "Okay, I suppose that's it. But what makes you think I _am_ the Key? Is there any evidence to this, or are you just complete morons?"

Sirius laughed.

"I love your reasoning behind all of this. You cant be the Key because you're fifteen. It makes exquisite sense, especially since you believe Harry Potter could murder Voldermort when he was only an infant. But since your fifteen, no, you could hold no such power." Sirius grinned, and went for the door. "You've got ten minutes to pack, then we're off to Hogwarts, it'll all be explained there."

"I'm not going, Black." Ariadne answered. "I'm not the Key, I'm not a witch, I do not belong at Hogwarts. And I don't belong traveling with a murderer, and I cant leave Ruby to run the café by herself, and… I'm simply not going."

"Don't joke, I've lost my sense of humor over the years."

Ariadne turned to Sirius, her eyes frigid.

"I'm not joking, Black. I almost never joke."

Sirius rolled his blue eyes, getting a bit annoyed by the stubbornness the teenager showed.

"This may be true, but I don't care. Just go pack, would you?"

"No. Even if I thought it normal for me to go to Hogwarts, and even if I thought I belonged there, I wouldn't just abandon Ruby and the restaurant. She needs me, and unlike you, she believes I'm more than just some… pawn in the twisted game of destroying evil. I'd be much more comfortable if I just staid here, thank you."

"The only reason Ruby doesn't treat you as a quote un quote, pawn, is because she has no bloody idea of who you are. She has no idea that you're a Fuerrella, let alone the Key. Hell, even if she knew you were the Key, she wouldn't treat you any different because she doesn't have the slightest clue of how significant the Key is. And I don't think you really do either."

"I know what I need to know." Ariadne said wistfully.

"Obviously you don't. " Sirius shot. "Because if you knew what strength you had over the world, if you knew what lay in your hands, you wouldn't have a second thought about going to Hogwarts. Look. You, are…important. Very, very important."

"No, really? I never would have guessed."

"No, let me finish, Fitcher." Sirius opened his mouth, obviously searching for words to describe what Ariadne was turning her back on.

"I thought you were going to finish," Ariadne sneered, breaking the moments silence.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Sirius growled. "It's not as easy as it looks."

Ariadne crossed her arms over her chest persistently.

"Let me save you your time. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will never step foot out of this building with the attentions of going to that school."

Sirius took a deep sigh, trying to process his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to do, and that was to knock that girl unconscious and just kidnap her right then and there, completely force her to go to Hogwarts. But this plan wasn't necessarily legal, and Sirius already had enough troubles with laws and the ministry and he wasn't sure this annoying, parsimonious girl was enough of a reason to make even more inconvenience for himself.

"You're not worth it," Sirius muttered under his breath, with unfortunately just enough volume for Ariadne's ears to detect. 

"Worth what, Black?" Ariadne asked, with mock curiosity. 

For a moment, Sirius wondered whether or not he should lie to Ariadne, to quickly think of one of his famous (or rather, infamous, now) excuses to get him out of a particularly uncomfortable situation. But the girl was just not worth the time and effort, it didn't really matter what he did or said to Ariadne anymore, now that his mind was made up that he was giving up on the so called key.

"You're not worth anything, in fact. We may have needed you, but it's quite obvious that with you're, and I say this at a risk to be cliché, that with you're poor attitude, we wouldn't get very far with vanishing evil, when you yourself are the source of all demonic things in this universe." Sirius said evenly.

Ariadne looked far from hurt, and disturbingly enough, her face showed the fact that she may have taken the accusation of being a devil as a complement. Ariadne started to say such a thing when Sirius laughed.

"I know what you're going to say, Ariadne. But I didn't want that to be flattering."

For a second, Ariadne looked taken aback, but quickly she exchanged that look for her normal, sarcastic set of features.

"Well, Mr. Black, I am sorry I couldn't help you and you're little… magical friends. But since you have no other business here, I'm going to help Ruby close up. I'm sure you can find you're way out."

Sirius shot Ariadne one last glance, shook his head in disappointment and with a thought of brilliance, muttered with the same volume as before, "Her parents would be ashamed."

Ariadne took a sharp breath. For once the girl was scarred by words, simple things that never seemed to hold any power towards Ariadne before. But these words, they were said with such malice, such hate, and yet the words held truth, and sadly enough, the truth hurt. 

"Get out, Black, before I call the bloody police, and I will."

Sirius smirked slightly; somewhat proud of the pain he had caused the girl. If he could have only a few more minutes, even a few more seconds with Ariadne, he knew he could persuade her to leave Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he didn't have a second to spare, because Ariadne was about to make the situation even more difficult by bringing in the muggle police. But he had made a lasting impression on the girl, and hopefully successfully scarred her conscience.

"Didn't mean to offend you with that statement, I know, the truth can be painful sometimes." 

"I wouldn't know, I haven't heard any truth lately."

"Oh I know, I'm just warning you about what's in the future. I mean, can you imagine how horrible it will feel when innocent people start to die, when you start to realize that you were the only one who could have possibly prevented that."

Ariadne shook her head, and started towards the phone.

" I'm calling the police, right now."

Sirius laughed, put up his hood once again, and left into the sorrowful rain, vanishing from what Ariadne thought would be her life forever.

~*~

"We need someone, Severus, to keep an eye on her during the summer. Someone who understands the importance of the girl, and won't let her wander off into some fiendish trap of Voldermort's."

"I understand, of course, Dumbledore. But why a muggle? Why can't it be Minerva, or Hagrid, or even myself? And why must we give her a class to teach? So she will have something to occupy herself with during the school year? Why must the muggle even stay at Hogwarts?"

"She will stay at Hogwarts so Ariadne will be familiar with her. I wouldn't want Ariadne to grow suspicious of Kerri, and think her to be some sort of murderer, or stalker during the summer." Dumbledore replied, taking a sip of his fresh green tea.

"Kerri? Is that the muggles name? Well, why cant we just tell Ariadne about Kerri keeping an eye on her during summers, why must we do all of this in secret, as though it's some sort o-"

"Surely you understand, Severus." Dumbledore began patiently. " Ariadne is a teenager, and a powerful one with a reputation of being stubborn and tempered. If she knew we hired a baby-sitter for her, it would not a revolting concept for her, but a simple way to prove that we lack trust in her, something we do not want the Key of Malencesto to think."

"Yes, all right. I suppose the same reasoning applies with why the teacher must be a muggle. She won't stand out in the muggle world, and it would give her a non-suspicious reason to live in London. That all makes sense, as does all your decisions, which I respect, by the way Headmaster."

"You say that now, Severus." Dumbledore said, giving a slight smile.

"What do you mean by that? And what will she teach then, Dumbledore? All the teaching positions are filed now, with Lupin returning as…" Snape took a pause to collect all his hatred for the next sentence. "With Lupin returning as the professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. Unless you choose to dispose of a teacher, you have no classes for Kerri to teach."   
"She will teach English, Severus. She excels in writing novels and creative works, she always has. Kerri has a certain passion for the art of writing. I knew I would just hate to see the students miss out on her amazing muggle hobby. Writers in the wizarding world are nothing like Kerri. I want her to teach the youth to have the same skill she has, to have the same love for such a simple thing." 

"English? Bloody hell, Dumbledore that's madness. Stories and fairy tales are not proper education for the growing minds of Hogwarts students! I understand that muggles have… skills that are important, even for our higher intelligence… but teaching these muggle skills at Hogwarts is just…"

"What we're going to do." Dumbledore said sternly. "Are you sure you don't want some tea? It's quite delicious." He changed to a happier tone of voice, and let out his famous smile.

"No, Albus." Snape spat. "I do not want any tea, thank you. I want you to do something bloody normal."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hiring Kerri was a normal action. I believe she will be extremely helpful, and a… fun addition to Hogwarts. I knew her when she was young; she has the energy of all the students' put together, perhaps that and more. And she's very optimistic, a characteristic that we will dearly need during these dark years. In fact, Kerri's whole personality holds enough power to brighten up the spirits of every creature on Hogwarts grounds. Or so I recall, I haven't actually seen her in… twelve, thirteen years."

"You haven't seen her? You've contacted her though? She has agreed to all of this, yes? Albus, please don't tell me this is one of you're spontaneous, middle of the night plans." Severus spoke, massaging his temples in frustration.

"No, No, Severus. My spur of the moment ideas never seem to work well, and I have learned from that. I wrote Kerri, and informed her on everything up to this morning, the time in which Sirius collects Ms. Fitcher. She is exceedingly happy to serve us, and even more happy to teach here. She loves Hogwarts and-"

"How can she love Hogwarts? She's a muggle! According to rules, she shouldn't even know about Hogwarts, let alone love the castle!" Snape cried, annoyed.

"Yes, well I sent her a book on Hogwarts, didn't I?" Dumbledore sighed. "And she quickly developed a affection for our castle here. Actually, Severus, you're timing proves itself once more to be fortuitous. The professor is coming tonight, for a meeting. I would very much like it if you would stay and wait for her arrival. It's always good for teachers to be acquainted before the term begins, so if Kerri has any questions, or troubles she can come to a helpful hand and…"Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Or perhaps you aren't the best man for that job." He added, furrowing his brow. He shook his head, laughing. "No, it doesn't matter, I would love it for you to be here to welcome the professor to the castle, Severus. I trust you will be terribly kind towards her, am I correct?"

Severus shrugged nonchalantly, and looked Albus in the eye.

"I will do my best, Albus."

"Of course you will," the man chuckled, patting Severus on the shoulder. "Because if you didn't, I would have the unfortunate task of whacking you over the head with a stick."

The words lingered in the air for a short moment, daring Severus to comment.

"You're a loon," Snape said suddenly. "No disrespect meant Headmaster, but you're a loon."

The door opened harshly, granting admittance to surprisingly brisk summer air. The two men looked up, to see Sirius Black standing there, wearing not only waterlogged clothing, but a scowl that none others could dare to compete against.

"It always rains in London," Sirius growled, entering Dumbledore's office. "I forgot, but I remember perfectly now. It always bloody rains in London."

Sirius took the hood of his cape off in an outrage, and squeezed the excess rain from his dark hair.

"I didn't get hold of the girl, by the way. She claimed I was going to kill her," He spoke quickly, as he unlaced his shoes. "I really don't like that girl." He continued, not attempting to hide his fury. "She said she didn't want to come to Hogwarts, didn't believe my story. She spoke to me as though I was going to bloody rape her!" 

"Are you sure you weren't?" Snape asked coldly, raising a brow.

"Go fuck yourself," Sirius said exasperated. 

"So she didn't accept our offer, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, shaking his head.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore miserably, as a few spare raindrops dripped from his hair to the floor.

"No," Sirius said softly. "She didn't."

"Very well, that's no surprise to me. I shouldn't have sent you in the first place, Sirius. A mistake to send a convict to fetch a teenage girl. I should have foreseen that she would be frightened of you. Don't fret, Sirius, it wasn't you're fault in the slightest."

"And nothing from you, Snape, I just don't want to here it." Sirius snarled, sitting down on the salmon sofa placed in the office. 

"No, no, nothing from me." Snape said gracefully. "Not a word about your magnificent failure."

Sirius' fingers ran through his hair, as he muttered some inappropriate words to himself.

"Severus," Dumbledore began, turning towards the man. "I want you to visit Ms. Fitcher first thing tomorrow. Explain to her, if you would be so kind, about your days with Voldermort. Maybe that will help her understand how dangerous the man is. I want her to realize what she is facing, and what her choices are. Don't leave London until she is willing to come to Hogwarts. But I want to make myself clear with this, coming to Hogwarts must be her decision. We can persuade, yes, but it must be something that she wants to do. Am I understood?"

"Yes, of course."

"You didn't do wrong, Sirius. I am glad you didn't bring her to me unconscious. I know such things are inviting, and I am very proud that you didn't give yourself away to temptations." Dumbledore flashed a grin.

Sirius shook his head, and shared the smile.

"You amaze me Dumbledore. Amaze me, and at the same time, frighten me stiff."

"That's my job. And you're job is to go and visit Remus. I want you to ask him if he will allow Ariadne to stay with him for the remaining of the summer. I believe the calendar will allow him to do such, considering last Monday was the full moon," He smiled. "I know the poor man needs company, and I think he would enjoy it if it was Ariadne's. You will do this for me, yes, Sirius?"

"Of course." Sirius laughed. "It's not like I really have a choice, anyhow."

"Wouldn't you like him to stay?" Severus began, trying his hardest not to sound impatient. He saw the confusion in Dumbledore's face, and added, "To meet the muggle?"

"They've already met," Dumbledore said softly. Snape knew better to press, the tone used by Dumbledore was one that stated simply "case closed."

Sirius raised his brow in curiosity, but shook his head, and stood up.

"I'm off to Remus' then. I'm dead hungry, and I'm sure he wouldn't object to baking me a scone or something. Everything's good then? I will come tomorrow with Remus' reply?"

"Yes, Yes." Dumbledore agreed. "Now go get yourself some food, it looks as though you need it terribly. When was the last time you ate a good, nutritious meal, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned.

"You don't want to know." He decided that was the perfect last statement, and vanished with a rapid flick of a wand.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Right, well, I'm a bit famished myself. If you don't mind, I'm going to charm something for a quick snacker. Would you like something as well?"

"No, No, I'm content for now."

"Are you sure? I can charm us some tarts, I know how much you fancy those."

Severus hid a smirk that formed with mentioning the treat, and shook his head.

"Tempting, but no."

"Very well then, you can do as you wish for an hour, I don't want to keep you in my office if you have business elsewhere in the castle. But Kerri will be here in a hour, and please, make sure you will be too." 

"Why do you want me to meet this muggle so much, Albus?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Because, if you don't mind me saying it, you seem a bit prejudice towards her."

"I am not prejudice towards the mug- towards Kerri," Severus caught himself, grimacing at his mistake. "I just don't think it wise for a muggle to be teaching at Hogwarts, Albus. It will give the Board of Governorsyet another excuse to go against you, and attempt to deprive you of your job. You have to admit, a werewolf and a muggle both teaching the students from outsiders ears does sound a bit bizarre." 

"I am bizarre, Severus, and I plan to be so for the rest of my life. I believe that both the werewolf, and the muggle," Here Albus raised his eyebrows slightly, as if mocking Snape. "Will be two of the best professors ever to teach at Hogwarts, and I know that eventually you also will feel the same way, even if you try to hide it with your sarcastic remarks."

"Are you sure you don't want to hire Black, then? Just to even things out a bit? I'm sure a convict would make an excellent addition to our staff."

Dumbledore considered this for a moment, and let out a small smile.

"No, I don't think Sirius would be an exceedingly skilled educator… a habit to get off topic, a heart for trouble, and a quick temper just don't seem to be traits essential for a professor. But if you really are suggest-"

"No, No, Albus, I was but being sarcastic, if you hadn't noticed."

"It's becoming hard to tell, Severus. I've come to the accusation that you're always sarcastic, even when it's not remotely necessary."

"And is this one of those cases?" The potions master asked, his eyebrows elevating slightly.

"Of course not, I find the image of Sirius teaching quite amusing, actually."

"As do I, Albus." He let out a true smile that Dumbledore could only detect because he knew the man in front of him extremely well, and knew the difference between his pity smirk, and the sparse genuine smile given by Snape.

"Albus?" Came a familiar voice to both in the room. With a turn to the doorway, Dumbledore saw Reubus Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper, and a very personal friend of his, standing in the entrance of his office, wearing a look that Dumbledore couldn't quite read.

"Hagrid? What's the matter?" It was an unusual greeting from Dumbledore, but Hagrid understood his confusion, and let out a good laugh.

"Nuttin' the matter, 'Ead Master, it be the new muggle ye hir'd fur protectin the key an' all. She's here, that is, but… er… she be a little loony, Albus, if I tell yer the truth. She was rambling about some sort of pickle holdin' the meanin' of life as the carriage drove up. And she refuses to come out of the carriage cus she claims the grass is telling her of great danger in the castle, or somin like 'at. Not quite sure what she was tryin' to get at."

Albus smiled.

"That would be Kerri, yes. Tell her it's quite all right, the grass is always a bit melodramatic towards new comers. Bring her in here, if you would."

"If yer sure she's… safe," The giant said hesitantly, and went off to retrieve the muggle.

"She's forty minutes early, that's impressive, isn't it, Severus?"

"She was talking to the grass, Albus, I believe you not only hired a muggle, but a nut as well."

"Ah, at first glance she does seem a little… insane, I suppose, but she's quite brilliant. You'll see, you'll learn to accept her ways of life."

"But grass?" Snape inquired coolly. "That isn't a way of life, it's a plant."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, Yes, all right. The woman's insane, can we please move on? It is but her way of expressing herself."

"I'm not sure I'm going to get along smashingly with this… madwoman, excuse my phrasing."

"We will see shortly, Severus."

Shortly, happened to be five minutes later, as Hagrid walked in Dumbledore's office carrying what seemed to be a human that was laughing insanely. Reaching the sofa in the room, Hagrid let go off the bundle in his arms with a groan, straightened out his back, and laughed.

"Kerri didn' want to hurt the grass then, had to carry her meself. Didn' do wonders for my back, either."

The bundle, which can now be identified as the muggle professor, sat up on the couch and grinned impishly. 

"The grass needed a intermission from cumbrous feet hiking over they're sorrowful bodies, Hagrid." She explained dramatically. "Besides," She changed to a higher, more hyperactive voice. "I told you a piggyback would have been better for you body, but you said no." She laughed some more, and turned to Albus.

"Dumbledore!" She let out a deafening shriek, as she ran to the elderly man. "It's been ages!" 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he embraced the young woman tightly. He pulled the muggle away from him happily, to get a good look at an old friend. Her hair was as blonde as a schoolgirl's, bouncing in soft curls, lying on her shoulders. She had grown, from the many years Dumbledore had been away from her, but it didn't change the fact that she was extremely short for her age of twenty-one, and the headmaster couldn't help but towering a good four feet over her. Her smile still matched her blue eyes, bright, mischievous, and delightful. 

"It's been much too long, Kerri. What, thirteen years?"

"Yes, yes, if you are one that follows duration with years, and not events. Thirteen years, lacking the passionate waves sent from the man that could be specified as my mentor, thirteen hard, solitary years." 

Dumbledore grinned, and gave the girl another tight squeeze.

"Now, I would like you to meet someone, Kerri," Dumbledore turned to Severus, whose eyes shared the look of hatred he got when speaking of his enemy, Sirius. "This is Severus Snape, the potions professor here at Hogwarts. He will be accompanying us on our tour today. He-"

"Severus Snape?" Kerri asked, in utter shock. "You mean he's still alive? Good corn chips, I thought he would be dead from humiliation by now, with what my brother had driven him to bare…"

Severus looked at Kerri, a look of slight confusion being added to his hatred filled eyes.

"Albus?" Snape asked quietly, fearing the answer. "Who is this?"

Albus took a deep breath.

"Severus, I would like to introduce you to our English Professor, Kerri Black."


End file.
